Kakuzu on Period
by FranbergH
Summary: Tahukah kalian? Bahkan Kakuzu yang paling kalempun memiliki hari-hari dimana dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan uring-uringan sepanjang hari


Ehehehe... satu lagi fic bersama para Akatsuki. Entah kenapa diriku gi suka bangget make mereka jadi model :D Setelah Dei, kali ini giliran Kakuzu yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Dun wori! Dia nggak akan daku kirim ke pelatihan Be A Man kayak dei di fic-ku sebelumnya kok ^^

Sudahlah, langsung dibaca aja.

Diskleimer standar, Naruto punyanya Om Masashi.

**

* * *

Kakuzu on Period**

Tahukah kalian? Bahkan Kakuzu yang paling kalempun memiliki hari-hari dimana dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Di senggol dikit aja ngamuk, gimana digebug coba?! Saat waktu itu datang dan gejalanya mulai kelihatan, seluruh anggota Akatsuki lebih baik menyingkir jauh-jauh darinya.

Dan hari itu adalah hari ini.

"Uuuun...un..un..un..." teroris berambut pirang nan indah di dalam kamar mandi tengah bersenandung riang sambil mengusap busa wangi di rambut pirangnya di bawah shower. Rambut pirangnya adalah salah satu anggota tubuh kebanggaannya setelah empat buah mulutnya. Oh yeah... tidak akan dibiarkannya siapapun mengusik ritual shampoannya yang amat sangat dinikmatinya itu dan...

Zzzsshh.... (suara air shower yang pelan-pelan mati)

"SIAPA YANG MATIIN AIR UN?"

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar...

"Hmm...hm...hm...hm...nice!" Konan meletakkan selembar kertas yang sudah rapi disetrikanya di tumpukan di sebelah kanannya. Sambil bersenandung, dia mengambil kertas lain yang lecek di sisi kirinya dan mulai menyetrika lagi.

"He? Lho? Haaah! Siapa yang matiin lampuuuu??!!"

* * *

Di sebuah kamar lainnya lagi...

"Sssssh...ohh yeaah... uh.... ah....ih....auwww...."

Siapa pula yang mendesah-desah horor di tengah gua kalo bukan si manusia pemegang rekor guiness book of record dalam jumlah pierching di wajah? Makhluk berkepala oranye itu sedang asik ber...

Pett!!

"WOY!!! SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU?!"

* * *

Di ruangan lainnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! CAROLIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! TIDAAAAAK!!! SADARLAH MY CUTY BABY SWEETY COOKIE PIE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ABANG!!! SIALAAAAN!!! SIAPA YANG MATIIN AKUARIUUUUM???!!!!"

Kisame menangis jejadian di depan akuarium di dalam kamarnya, menangisi kepergian Caroline-nya terkasih.

* * *

Apakah keempat orang itu lupa sudah tanggal berapa ini?

Dengan wajah diliputi kemarahan dan kesedihan Kisame membawa tubuh Caroline yang sudah tidak bernyawa di kedua tangannya keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Saat bersamaan, pintu kamar lain juga menjeblak terbuka dan Pein dengan wajah merah padam yang juga menahan marah plus-plus muncul dari balik pintu. Di kamar lain muncul Konan dengan wajah amatlah kesal dan yang terakhir...

Si sexy muncul! Dengan kulit putih bersih nan mulus, si teroris berambut pirang basah plus sedikit busa sampo hanya memakai sehelai handuk muncul membuat Pein shock dan membatu di tempat. Wajahnya memerah dengan lubang hidung mengembang.

"GAK TAU APA KALO DIRIKU LAGI KERAMAS UN? Siapa yang matiin air un?" berbaliknya si pemilik bodi sexy itu diiringi suara Deidara yang marah-marah langsung bikin Pein ilfil. Untung dia langsung marah-marah, seandainya Deidara nggak pake acara mencak-mencak ngamuk-ngamuk di depan Pein, dia bisa-bisa langsung 'dibantai' juga sama si leader.

"NGGAK PENTING! MASALAHNYA CAROL...CAROLIIIIIIINE!!! Siapa yang begitu tega matiin akuarium guaaa...????!!!" Kisame mulai nangis lagi. Pein yang terlanjur kesel jadi makin nggak mood ngeliat Kisame nangis-nangis.

"Caroline? Cepet banget gantinya kis?! Si Antonieta udah dikemanain? Kalo nggak salah ada Rosalind juga kan yang waktu taun baru itu..."

"BERISIK!"

"APA?! LU BERANI NGATAIN KONANKU BERISIK?!"

"HEH! SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI KONANMU?"

"Leader-sama, idupin dong aernya! Aku mo lanjut keramas nih," Deidara dengan enteng balik lagi ke kamar mandi.

"IDUPIN?! EMANG AKU BAPAKMU?!"

"Bukan tuh, yang biasanya ngidupin lampu kalo mati kan pembantuku," Deidara kelepasan ngomong. Pein nggak terima.

"ANAK BUAH KURANG AJAR!"

"Bapak buah tidak berpri kebapakan!"

"CAROLIIIIIINEEEE!!!"

"Lu belum pernah ngerasain mampir ke alam sana ya?"

"Leader-sama juga pasti blom pernah ketemu 'Chi-chan' C3 ku ya?"

"Udah sana Pein! Aku mo lanjut nyetrika nih!"

"APA?! KONAN! KAMU JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?!"

"CAROLIIIIIINE......!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!" sebuah suara menggelegar mengatasi kehebohan keempat makhluk vertebrata itu. Empat pasang mata sekarang memusatkan perhatian pada si pemilik mata ijo. YA! Tak lain dan tak bukan, inilah... Kakuzu!!!

"Eh, Kakuzu rupanya! Kebentulan sekali dikau muncul. Kan paling deket ma sikring tuh. Tulun idupin dong kuz! Diriku lagi keramas nih tadi," Deidara dengan wajah udah agak nggak kesel melemparkan tatapan 'pleaaase'-nya yang berbinar-binar pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu nggak bergerak dari tempetnya, cuma mantengin keempat makhluk bertampang inosen di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan keempat makhluk merasakan kejanggalan luar biasa.

_Markas sepi amat ya? Mana Tobi yang suka jumpalitan glundungan ke sana-sini? Sasori yang suka latihan ngepang pake rambutnya Itachi di depan tv juga kagak keliatan. Hidan yang hobi baca-baca mantra nggak kedengeran juga. Zetsu yang biasanya jam segini agi fotosintesis juga nggak ada baunya (emang fotosintesis berbau ya? *ditendang Zetsu*)._

Otak keempat makhluk itu perlahan loading memroses informasi yang mereka kumpulkan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian... _'Processing data: 100 % Complete_'

"_**SHIMATA!!! INI KAN TANGGAL 10! KAKUZU DATENG BULAN!!!"**_

"Aduh, daku kebelet un. Daku ke toilet dulu un," Deidara melesat kabur.

"A..aku mo memakamkan Caroline dulu," Kisame kabur.

"Wah, kayaknya mo ujan nih. Aku ngangkatin jemuranku dulu ya!" Konan juga kabur. Mata Kakuzu menyipit menatap Pein yang clingak-clinguk merasa dikhianati oleh anak-anak buahnya.

"Aku mau.."

"NGGAK BOLEH!" blum slesai Pein mengajukan alasan, sudah langsung dipotong Kakuzu yang nggak tahan lagi.

"POKOKNYA KOLEKSI DVD HENTAIMU KUTAHAN!!! KALO PERLU KUJUAL KALO SAMPE BESOK PAGI BELUM BAYAR KAS!!! ENAK BANGET SANTAI-SANTAI NONTON DVD PADAHAL NGGAK PERNAH BAYAR LISTRIK!!! GARA-GARA KALIAN SUKA NGARET BAYAR KAS, YANG NOMBOKIN BAYAR LISTRIK ITU GUWA TAUUUUK!!!!!!!!!! EMANGNYA ENAK JADI BENDAHARA?!" Pein terpaksa berdiri diam di tempat mendengar ceramah Kakuzu yang untungnya nggak pake muncrat-muncrat.

"Kenapa nggak ditungguin lunas dulu baru dibayar listriknya," Pein ngeles.

"EMANG KALIAN MO BAYAR TUNGGAKANNYA?! ENAK AJA NGOMONG DITUNGGUIN LUNAS! BAYARAN KAS BUAT BULAN JANUARI BISA KALIAN TUNGGAK SAMPE SEPTEMBER! ITU JUGA UDAH PAKE ACARA GUWA ANCEM!!!"Kakuzu makin semangat mencak-mencak. Pein makin loyo, kenapa juga dia musti pake acara njawab Kakuzu segala sih? Kan urusannya jadi makin panjang kalo Kakuzu ditanggapin!

Lalu ke-3 tersangka itu?

Deidara terpaksa melanjutkan ritualnya di sungai terdekat, udah kayak gadis desa mandi di kali aja dia penampilannya :D. Kisame ngubur Caroline di deket sungai sambil nemenin Deidara juga sambil berburu nyari Julietta di sungai. Konan karena nggak ada tujuan, cuma ikutan maen air di sungai sambil mbantuin Kisame berburu (walaupun akhirnya buruan Konan berakhir menjadi 'Julietta' panggang).

Dan sisanya...

Itachi dengan sukses merayu adik tercintanya dan diijinkan nginep di rumahnya beberapa hari. Sasori dengan sukses merayu eyangnya dan diijinkan nginep di rumahnya beberapa hari. Hidan dengan sukses merayu para Jashinist dan diijinkan menginap di kuil DJ beberapa hari. Zetsu dengan sukses menyelundup di sebuah rumah kaca dan berhibernasi selama beberapa hari. Dan Tobi, dengan sukses merayu Itachi yang diijinkan menginap di rumah Sasuke untuk beberapa hari agar diijinkan menginap beberapa hari dan akhirnya diijinkan Sasuke menginap beberapa hari :D Yah! Kapan lagi para Uchiha berkumpul.

Jadi, inilah yang biasanya terjadi tiap bulannya saat 'Kakuzu on period' :D

**ToMaT**

* * *

_**Pe-eS:**_

- Tolong jangan protes tentang paragraf terakirnya, terutama tentang keberadaan Tobi :D

- bagi yang kurang ngeh ma judulnya 'on Period', biasanya istilah ini ditujuin ke cewek-cewek yang ngalami masalah bulanan :D

- SHIMATA! Bisa diartikan sebagai "GAWATZ!!!"

- Yakk.. sekian dan terima kasih :D


End file.
